Feu
by Miss Silver K
Summary: Deuteros s'est entraîné d'arrache-pieds à maîtrisé le feu, à créer de nouvelles techniques pour le distingué de son frère. Des années après leurs morts, Aspros le questionne: Pourquoi cet élément ?


Note: Cette histoire prends place dans le Sanctuaire Elysée, endroit créer par Petit Vlad dans sa fic "Les sanctuaires Elysées". Il n'est pas nécessaire d'avoir lu la fic pour comprendre, à part peut-être pour un point: Les sanctuaires Elysées ont été créés par Zeus pour accueillir les chevaliers d'or après leur mort définitive (deux générations par sanctuaire), et cette histoire se passe avant l'arrivée de la prochaine génération. Voilà voilà ! Bonne lecture !

"Pourquoi le feu ?"

Deuteros posa son regard sur son frère aîné. Tout deux étaient assit sur leur muret favori, le même sur lequel ils avaient l'habitude d'aller étant jeune et vivant, à la différence qu'il ne s'agit là que d'une réplique identique, comme le reste du sanctuaire. Ils avaient l'habitude de s'y rendre au lever du jour, pour regarder le soleil. Ils ne parlaient pas, mais ils savaient à quoi pensait l'autre. Toujours. Pourtant, il devait bien avouer qu'il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'Aspros lui pose cette question particulièrement, et sans même le regarder. Redoutait-il sa réponse ?  
Regardant de nouveau le soleil, il laissa quelques secondes s'écouler avant de prendre la parole.

"Tu dois te souvenir de cette fois, lorsque nous étions vivants, où tu a libéré les berserkers dans le but de nous tuer, Dégel et moi."

Aucune réponse. Sans avoir à vérifié, Deuteros savait que son frère s'était tendu. Aspros n'avait pas eu besoin de lui dire pour qu'il se rende compte qu'il regrettait amèrement.

"C'est ce jour-là que j'ai pris la décision de m'éloigner de toi. De me soustraire de ton monde. De me trouver."

Il prit une nouvelle pause de quelques secondes, cherchant les mots à employer, puis reprit.

"J'ai choisis le feu pour les berserkers. Au nom d'Ema et de Kokalo, qui ont souffert plus qu'ils ne l'auraient dû, par ta faute. Mais également pour me rappeler ce que tu avais fais, à chaque instant, pour me pousser à avancer encore et encore, sans toi et contre toi."

Aspros en avait entendu assez, il savait qu'il n'aurait jamais dû demander. Il se leva, prêt à partir, mais une main à son poignet l'arrêta avant qu'il ne puisse faire le moindre pas en avant. Il ne regarda pas derrière lui pour autant, fuyant le regard qu'il pensait accusateur de son jumeau.

"J'ai fais ça pour te détester. Je voulais à tout prix me convaincre que tu étais mauvais, que je ne pouvais plus te faire confiance, que je devrais te tuer sans hésitation la prochaine fois qu'on se croiserait, car oui, je savais que l'on se verrait de nouveau."

Chaque mot prononcer par Deuteros, il le ressentait comme un coup de poignard dans son coeur. Malgré ça, il était incapable de se défaire de sa prise, son corps restait immobile. Son visage restait dur pour cacher des larmes qu'il ne pouvait pas se permettre de laisser paraître...

"Et j'ai échouer, Aspros."

Le masque tomba, Aspros regarda avec stupeur son frère se lever. Il n'avait pas l'air accusateur ou haineux, il était simplement... Calme, et aimant.

"Je n'ai jamais pu te détester, c'est même le contraire, plus j'essayais et plus l'amour que je ressentais pour toi persistait. C'est moi-même que j'ai finis par détester..."

Et pour la première fois depuis une éternité, Deuteros le prit dans ses bras et ne le lâcha plus. L'ancien traitre ne pouvait plus retenir ses larmes plus longtemps, il le savait, et il savait également qu'il ne voulait pas le voir dans cet état. C'était le meilleur moyen qu'il avait pour aider son frère à cacher son visage, sans le laisser partir.

"Je t'ai pardonner, depuis longtemps. Mon frère... J'avais choisis le feu pour symboliser la haine que j'aurais dû ressentir pour toi, et au final... Il a finit par symboliser un amour tordu qui accepte toute les atrocités que tu as pu commettre, sans exception, sans se soucier du nombre, ni même de l'avis des autres idiots."

Des larmes de regret et de soulagement perlaient sur les joues blanches. Aspros ne pensait pas mérité le pardon de son frère, qu'il avait traité comme une marionnette, comme un moins que rien, et qu'il avait tenté et tué de sang froid. Et pourtant, Deuteros le tenait contre lui, le serrant comme si sa deuxième vie en dépendait. Une façon silencieuse de lui rappeler leur promesse d'enfance...

Quoi qu'il arrive, je ne te laisserais jamais tomber.


End file.
